


Восточный ветер

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Говорят, восточный ветер приносит надежду.





	Восточный ветер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> • Авторским произволом слегка изменен возраст Лилы Бартон.  
> • Игры с каноном, фик был написан после «Войны бесконечности»

Впервые Клинт думает, что шутки Сэма о домашнем аресте не такие уж и смешные, когда обеспокоенная Лора поспешно выключает телевизор. Только Клинту хватает и беглого взгляда на экран, чтобы понять — в Нью-Йорке и на Земле вообще дела снова плохи. Он с замиранием сердца ждет звонка от Наташи, Брюса или — чем черт не шутит — Ванды с просьбой о помощи, но мобильный молчит. Молчит так заунывно и устрашающе, что хочется выть, кидаться из стороны в сторону, карабкаться на стены, которые давят на психику лишь одним своим существованием.

Вместо этого Клинт уходит готовить ужин. Только вот оценить жаркое из кролика не успевает никто из членов его семьи. За несколько минут до начала трапезы Лора, спускающаяся со второго этажа, внезапно коротко вскрикивает и… рассыпается прахом на глазах у остолбеневшего Клинта. Когда первый шок проходит, Клинт, не теряя ни мгновения, спешит в детскую, где находит одну только Лилу, забившуюся под кровать и трясущуюся от страха.

— Девочка моя, — шепчет Клинт, крепко прижимая дочь к себе, — не плачь, тише… Что случилось? Где Купер? Где Натаниэль?

Лила натужно всхлипывает, утыкаясь лицом в пропахшую специями рубашку:

— Папочка, они исчезли. Растворились в воздухе, будто ветер подул и разрушил их. Папочка, пожалуйста, не отдавай меня ветру, пожалуйста… Папочка, мне так страшно.

Клинт без малейшего понятия, что происходит. Он только и может, что баюкать Лилу на руках, шепча в маленькую макушку, что все будет хорошо, что это просто чья-то неудачная шутка, что злые ветра навсегда исчезли из их дома, что…

Он так боится этого «навсегда», которое может касаться жены Лоры и сыновей, — до мороза по позвоночнику.

И лишь тепло ладошек Лилы дает ему силы и повод жить. Они есть друг у друга, они вместе и они не могут сдаться.

Бартонам не присущ подобный принцип.

Этой ночью Лила засыпает у Клинта под мышкой, зажав в кулачке край футболки, и, он надеется, не видит никаких снов вообще.

Сам Клинт не смыкает глаз до утра.

***

«Домашний арест» оборачивается подлинной тюрьмой внутри собственного разума, на третьи сутки после исчезновения половины Вселенной. За семьдесят два часа Клинт успевает узнать все необходимое, дважды созвониться со Стивом и даже выйти на видео-связь с Наташей. Вид у Романофф паршивый, да и у Кэпа — тоже. Клинт подозревает, что сам выглядит не лучше, только не зацикливается на подобных мелочах. Да и есть ли время на детали, если мир рухнул, в буквальном смысле рассыпавшись на атомы, оставив после себя лишь горечь, слезы и непрекращающийся траур?

Зато Лила ведет себя на удивление взросло: не капризничает, не плачет, не задает десятков вопросов. Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Клинта, она только кивает и сильнее обнимает плюшевого медведя, подаренного мамой на восьмилетие:

— Ничего страшного. Ветры часто изменяют свое направление. Когда он снова подует в нашу сторону, мама, Купер и Нат вернутся. Мы их обязательно дождемся, па.

Клинт ощущает себя настолько беспомощным, как никогда ранее. Самое отвратительное в том, что ему хочется иметь хотя бы каплю той веры и непоколебимости, имеющихся у Лилы. Клинт отчаянно ищет эти чувства внутри себя и… не находит. Там, в голове, только высокие, прочные, темные стены отчаяния, сквозь которые и ни пробиться, и ни сбежать. Он не видит выхода, не знает, как жить дальше, не может заставить себя лишний раз улыбнуться Лиле…

Воистину были правы те, кто сказал, что ничего страшнее тюрьмы собственной головы с человеком не может случиться.*

Клинт может только надеяться, что его заключение не пожизненное.

***

Ровно через неделю после исчезновения практически всей семьи Клинт осознает, что сердце, похоже, обратилось в кусок льда. Чувствовать что-либо, кроме всеобъемлющей горечи потери, становится слишком сложно. Легче быть солдатом, послушным, честным, отважным. Наверное именно потому, Клинт, не раздумывая, внимает приказу объявившегося менее суток назад Старка о необходимости собраться всем уцелевшим Мстителям в Башне.

Сознание будто подернуто сонной дымкой, но Клинт держит свои действия под контролем: вот он находит дорожную сумку, вот он укладывает туда несколько свежих полотенец и парочку своих вещей, вот он заполняет все оставшееся пространство одеждой Лилы, вот он слышит дверной звонок и топот ножек дочери… Что-то неуютное колется под солнечным сплетением, и Клинт, подхватывая с кровати лук, спешит встретить гостя — кем бы тот ни был.

Только вот этого уже не требуется. В дверном проеме обнаруживается Кэп — бородатый, осунувшийся, с такими синюшными кругами под глазами, что Клинт подобные разве что в фильмах ужасов раньше видел. Хотя что спорить: их сегодняшняя реальность — самый жуткий из всех хорроров: ни билет не сдать, ни канал переключить, ни экран от источника энергии не отсоединить. И тем не менее Клинт действительно рад видеть хоть кого-то из Мстителей, рад видеть Стива. Это значит, что они действительно могут _дождаться_ , как и говорила Лила.

К слову, именно Лила и встретила Стива. Сейчас она крепко обнимает его, присевшего перед ней, и что-то отчаянно шепчет ему на ухо. Клинт вопросительно вскидывает бровь и преодолевает последнюю ступеньку. Стив аккуратно поглаживает Лилу по спине, отстраняясь и поднимаясь на ноги. Пожимая протянутую ладонь, Клинт тихо интересуется:

— Что она тебе сказала?

Стив безрадостно улыбается, наблюдая за Лилой, подбежавшей к Клинту и обнявшей его за талию, и слишком спокойно отвечает:

— Пообещала, что ветер возвратит нам исчезнувших. И велела улыбаться, потому что они бы не хотели, чтобы мы грустили.

У Клинта перехватывает дыхание; он знает, скольких друзей и соратников лишились Мстители, он не хочет думать о всех масштабах трагедии. Улыбаться в это время — сродни кощунству, только… Только вот от слов Лилы, произнесенных Кэпом, ледяная глыба, обосновавшаясь на сердце, исходит трещинами и начинает таять.

— Да, — с легким присвистом вырывается у Клинта, — они не хотели бы.

— Мы вернем их, Клинт, — совершенно серьезно говорит Стив, глядя прямо в глаза. — Вернем их всех, слышишь?

Клинт даже не пытается отвести взгляд — что-то в тоне Стива рождает внутри клубок непонятных, но теплых эмоций.

— Да, Капитан, — Клинт касается двумя пальцами виска, имитируя салютование. — Слышу.

— Говорят, восточный ветер приносит надежду, — понизив голос, роняет Стив. Клинт непонимающе склоняет голову, прежде чем тот продолжает: — Знаешь, какое направление у него сегодня?

Внутри, кажется, что-то лопается словно мыльный пузырь.

— Восточное, — одними губами шепчет Клинт. — Это ведь добрый знак?

Стив согласно кивает и, легко улыбаясь, сжимает сильной ладонью его плечо.

Клинт знает, что он дурак и глупо верить всяким городским сказаниям, но впервые за последние семь дней в его груди наконец-то вспыхивает слабый огонек надежды.

Восточный ветер, ворвавшийся в приоткрытую дверь, ласково касается своими невидимыми пальцами его щек.

**Author's Note:**

> * «ничего страшнее тюрьмы твоей головы никогда с тобой не случится» — цитата из стихотворения Веры Полозковой


End file.
